RiverClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the RiverClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Whiteflood: Whiteflood padded through the marsh, the scent of prey surrounded him. In the distance, he could see the edge of the lake. "Beautiful day, isn't it Lakeskip." He called back to the ginger she-cat who was following him. Scalepaw was with them too. AvalonCat (talk) 02:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: There must be a fire nearby. Whiteflood thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is fine but doesn't go overboard. Add what Erin Hunter would add to her books. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of our admins. Have fun and may StarClan light your path. RP here Sparktail: He thought about going to talk to Mangosplash, but decided not to. Instead, he asked Rivertail “When do you go to the Moonpool?” Moonwing9 ---- Rivertail: Rivertail blinked in shock. He had completely forgotten. I'm leader now... he thought to himself. "Before moonhigh," he responded, turning to look at Sparktail. "As soon as I've said my goodbyes to Streamstar." Starflight897 (talk) 16:45, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash Padded up to Rivertail"Here are some herbs that will give you strength" she said"I am coming with you to talk to Starclan,I must". ---- Sparktail: “Ok, she was a great leader. You’ll do great too.“ After that, since it was almost moonhigh, Rivertail had to go to the Moonpool with Mangosplash. He knew Rivertail would make a great leader, even better than Streamstar, the cat he knew he would never forget. He didn’t realize he had been mourning for so long until Rivertail cuffed him over the ear. Sparktail:'He was hunting, when he scented a loner. This loner didn’t seem to know it was Thunderclan’s'' territory, not theirs. 'Loner:'She scented another cat, so she creeped closer, but unfortunately, he noticed her. '''Sparktail: “Ahh! Who are you!?” He said, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Loner:“I-I’m Silv-ver. W-who are y-you?” Sparktail:“I’m Sparktail, follow me.” He said, noticing her fear and innocence. She couldn‘t possibly hurt anyone, Sparktail thought. She looked so much like Streamstar, that same beautiful shine to her silver fur. Oh, what he would do just to spend another moment with Streamstar, but he knew Rivertail would make a great leader. Silver:'''He seems to know what he’s doing, she thought, she noticed she had a crush on him, and blushed at the thought. Moonwing (talk) 12:19, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to Mangosplash and leaned down to eat the herbs. Starflight897 (talk) 15:20, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She blushed clear as day at Mistfur's attempt to nudge closer to her, which she didn't mind at all to her surprise. Deertail barely held back a purr as they kept walking to camp. They were so close their pelts were almost touching, and her pelt turned hotter than the peak of green-leaf. ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail heard paw-steps and looked up to see Deertail and Mistfur entering camp side by side. "What have you two been doing?" he asked, eating the last of the herbs. Starflight897 (talk) 23:42, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparkpelt: '''He saw Rivertail and decided he should say something about Silver. “Rivertail, this loner named Silver would like to join the clan.” Moonwing (talk) 00:12, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rivertail: "One second, Sparktail," Rivertail said, not looking or he would have seen Silver, still waiting for a response from Mistfur and Deertail. Starflight897 (talk) 23:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Sparktail: '''“Ok, Rivertail.” '''Silver: “Who are you?” She blurted out to Rivertail, not knowing she would surprise him. Moonwing ---- Rivertail: "What do you mean, who am I?" he asked, turning around. "Sparktail? Why did you bring a rogue into camp?" Starflight897 (talk) 15:18, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparktail: '“Her name is Silver, and she would like to join the clan.” '''Silver: '“Could I? Please?” Moonwing ---- '''Mangosplash Purred. "Hello Silver. I'm Mangosplash the clan medicine cat". Silver: '''“Hello, Mangosplash!“ Moonwing ---- '''Swiftsong: Swiftsong padded into camp, carrying a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it at the fresh-kill pile and joined the cats gathering around Silver. --¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 23:44, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Deertail: '''"Oh, Rivertail!" She said, trying not to stutter. "Mistfur and I were just out hunting." She showed him the fish they recently caught. It was a mixture of perch, small catfish, and a vole or two. Overall, it was a decent catch. "I'm going to put them in the-" She noticed a weird she-cat. Deertail's fur bristled. "Rivertail! Why would you bring a rogue into the Clan?" Deertail spat. ---- '''Rivertail: "Okay, and I didn't bring her in. Sparktail over there is responsible for that," he said, flicking his tail with anger. "I can't deal with this right now, I have to go to the Moonpool before moonrise." he said, glancing at the setting sun. "Silver can stay for tonight, but that's it until I decide what to do." Mistfur: Mistfur sighed with relief when Rivertail accepted Deertail's response. Starflight897 (talk) 02:43, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Silver: '''She didn’t like being crowded, but knew better than to dart off. So instead, she told Rivertail. “Hey, Rivertail? Could you tell them to back off a bit? I don’t like being crowded.” Moonwing ---- '''Rivertail: "Yeah..." he said. "Guys, give her space, she's not used to being in a Clan. With that, I have to go." Rivertail started walking towards the camp entrance. Starflight897 (talk) 15:23, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She was reasonably wary around the new cat. Deertail didn't know if the cat would hurt someone or worse... kill them. Deertail's fur stood on end for a while, but she tried to be calmer around the other cat. Deertail took one of the perch they caught and went next to the warrior's den to eat. ---- '''Silver: '''She noticed Deertail was a little wary around her, and this offended her a little bit. She then told Deertail, “I won’t hurt you, but please, don’t think I’m dangerous. I’ve never even learned how to fight.” Moonwing ---- '''Swiftsong: Swiftsong padded up to the strange she-cat- Silver, ''her mind said. "Do you want me to show you the warrior den?" she asked. ¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 03:57, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Mistfur:' Mistfur took a fish from the fresh-kill pile and ignored the voice in her head saying to sit beside Deertail. Whatever this feeling is, it needs to go away! Two she-cats can't be mates! Rivertail: Rivertail glanced back, making sure Mangosplash was following him. Starflight897 (talk) 04:09, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash As she followed Rivertail she paused, looking back to her camp. She was worried for everyone, with so much change would RiverClan ever be the same? Only 3 moons had passed since Streamstar's leadership and Petalstar had only been leader for twelve moons before she was murdered. ---- Silver: “Sure, Swiftsong!” she said. “A bit of this actually looks familiar.......” <^Moonwing^> ---- Rivertail: Rivertail felt anxiety prick his pelt as he padded in the direction of the Moonpool. Mistfur: Mistfur sat on the opposite side of camp as Deertail, yelling at herself to stop looking in Deertail's direction. No, I am NOT hoping to catch her eye. No, I will NOT go sit beside her... Mistfur's train of thought continued. Starflight897 (talk) 00:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piper throat'''Mistfur had been acting weird lately"What happened" she asked gently ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur looked up at Piperthroat. "Uhhh nothing!" she said, her eyes flicking over to look at Deertail before she looked back at Piperthroat. Starflight897 (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat rolled her eyes "Okay fine don't tell me but I can keep a secret for 19 moons". ---- Mistfur: "Only 19?" Mistfur joked, trying to draw the attention away from her secret. Starflight897 (talk) 01:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Licked her paw"Well yes it might be more if I don't tell you" ---- Silver: '''She hoped Sparktail would become deputy because he seemed like good deputy material. Møøñwįñg ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur cocked her head. "So you're keeping a timer of how long you've kept a secret?" Rivertail: Rivertail has now appeared at the Moonpool padded towards the Moonpool, looking at the ancient pawprints beneath his feet. Starflight897 (talk) 16:13, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Blushed in embarrassment "Yes I have been counting the moons since I met Bellavirus". ---- Swiftsong: Having shown Silver the warrior den, she nosed through the fresh-kill pile and wondered if any patrols were going out soon. --¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 16:41, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mistfur: "Who's Bellavirus?" she asked. ---- Piperthroat Took a breath"Bellavirus was a kittypet I met by the twolegplace,she is strong,smart and amazing we knew we loved each other so we meet every gathering night if possible,is that so wrong?" ---- Deertail: '''She nodded her head to Silver, her fur flattening. A wave of relief washed over her. Even with that bit of relaxation calming her down, her fur was still hot to the touch. And not because of the heatwave. Mistfur's pelt gleamed in the sunlight, making Deertail wish longingly that things were different. That both Deertail and Mistfur could be mates one day. But she shook her head. Perfection throughout the Clan will never come. If she and Mistfur were together, they would be constantly shunned. Deertail never wanted her Clanmate to experience that. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur thought for a moment. "No, it's not wrong. Not wrong at all..." Rivertail: Rivertail looked at the rising moon and touched his nose to the Moonpool, the chill numbing his nose. ---- Mangosplash ''' Padded up to Rivertail "It will hurt a bit" she murmured ''Hopefully It'll go normal-ish '' she thought. ---- '''Rivertail: Right before darkness enveloped him, he heard Mangosplash's words. I hope it's only a bit, he thought as he opened his eyes. He gasped at the starry fields around him, and let out a joyful yowl as he raced forwards to touch noses with his mother. At her word, he tried to compose himself, standing straighter and stepping back. ---- Deertail: '''She stared longingly into the distant sky, seeming brighter than usual. She imagined Mistfur's sweet smile, her face exploding with glee. Deertail smiled sadly yet wistfully. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur finished her fish, watching the camp and lingering on Deertail. Silver: 'She dreamed of cats with stars in their pelts, and remembered what her mother, Honeysong, had told her. ''Is this StarClan? she thought. She then saw her mother, and heard her say “''The Silver Spark will bring Dusk, but Dusk will fade into the path...”'' She wondered what it was. '' Wait, didn’t she die a few moons ago?'' Moonwing ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to the starry cats in front of him, awestruck. Mistfur: Mistfur padded towards the warriors den, wanting to rest for a while, and her fur brushed Deertail's side, setting her pelt on fire. She blushed and sped up, disappearing into the safety of the den. Deertail: '''Deertail blushed as Mistfur went by. She knew it was getting late but wasn't tired. She got up and left the camp for a quick evening stroll, hoping to be back before moonrise. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur heard Deertail's pawsteps moving away from the den and firmly forced herself to think of something else. Silver: '''She turned and saw Mistfur looking towards the camp entrance. “Hey, Mistfur, did you see Honeysong? Or the other cats?” Moonwing ---- (Oof, I just joined as another medicine cat and I have no idea how to jump in oof) ---- (Just do a random action like smelling fox or organizing herbs) '''Piperthroat Went to sleep under the full moons glare Rootpaw Was glad he wasn't punished for now. ---- Mistfur: Mistfur turned towards the rogue standing outside the den, still unsettled that she was in the camp. "No..." she answered, somewhat confused. Rivertail: Rivertail accepted the first of his lives, one from his mother, for knowing the right thing to do, one from his deceased younger sister, Runningbrook, for endless energy, and one from his first apprentice, Pikepaw, who had drowned in a storm, the gift of mentoring. The lives shot through him with bolts, one of a crushing weight, one of boundless energy, and one of patience and calm. ---- Silver: '''‘They were so... so..... bright! They looked like their pelts were made of stars! How did you not see it?” Moonwing ---- '''Deertail: '''She looked on at the rising moon, the spectral light glistening off of her coffee-colored fur. The sun was climbing down, but Deertail wasn't tired at all. ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall began, or tried, to groom her belly fur, forcing herself into an awkward position. She could feel her kits squirming inside her belly as he tongue rasped over her fur. How can I hide you? Oakfall sighed and walked outside the medicine den, then proceeded to lay herself down beside the medicine den and sun herself. ---- Mangosplash She purred as she realized starclan hadn't abandoned them,But a pale tabby cat walked over but she was confused as she muttered acorn will come in fall Of course they would ''she thought. ---- '''Mistfur:' "Was it a vision?" Mistfur asked, cocking her head. Rivertail: Rivertail accepted his next 5 lives, from Morningshine, Ivystar, Scorchfern, Darkfleck, and Needleclaw. His heart filled with joy at seeing them again, not even the bolts of pain crushing it. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall winced as her pains came again, followed by her kits kicking her. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile, her belly wobbling. ---- Rivertail: As soon as the last of the bolts of pain ran through him, the final life-giver stepped forwards. Rivertail dipped his head to Petalstar as she stepped forward and gave him his 9th life. "Riverstar! Riverstar! Riverstar!" the cats chanted. ---- (JOINING also if someone wants to rp Snowpool's third kit (currently unnamed) you can) Snowpool: Snowpool looked out of the nursery, her kits squirming around her legs. I wonder what Oakfall's up to. She's looking plump today. Pebblekit: Pebblekit wanted more milk. She nudged her mother's leg harder. Where'd the milk go? Lilykit: She bared her teeth at Pebblekit. Why do you keep shoving me? 20:05, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Can I? If so, what do you think about Rainkit, a light gray she-kit dappled with darker spots?) River''star'': Riverstar woke up back beside the Moonpool. The moon reflected in the water had barely moved. That was fast, he thought. ---- (Sure!) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall picked out a big fish and returned to her sunny spot where she was sitting before. She finished her fish, and began licking her belly. Thank StarClan her kits weren’t kicking her anymore... ---- Riverstar: Riverstar waited for Mangosplash to wake up. Mistfur: Mistfur gave up and let thoughts of Deertail drift through her mind. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall suddenly had a thought how can I hide these kits? Thoughts and solutions went through her head, and she decided to return to it later. ---- Mangosplash Woke up "Hello River'star'"she purred "How did it go". Driftclaw Padded up to Oakfall "do you have anything for bellyache" she asked. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall flattened her ears. “No, I’m fine!” ---- Driftclaw"Uhhh..okay"Driftclaw was confused so she ate a sunfish hoping her bellyache would go away. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine walked over to Oakfall, seeing that Mangosplash was talking to Riverstar. "Do you have any idea when my kits will come?" she asked. 21:40, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall curled her tail around her belly and looked over at Blackpine. “Soon maybe...” ---- Silver: “Hey, Riverstar. Am I in the clan? ---- (OOF I JUST REALIZED BLACKPINE IS A SHADOWCLAN CAT, I GOT CONFUSED) Snowpool: Snowpool nudged her kits away from each other. "Hey, don't fight!" 11:13, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Moonwing, Riverstar is like a mile away and can’t hear Silver) Riverstar: Riverstar smiled. “It was great! I got my lives, and I got to see the cats I’ve lost,” he said, thinking wistfully of Runningbrook and Larkwing. Mistfur: Mistfur curled her tail over her muzzle, watching the moonlight outside her den (it is supposed to be like midnight...) ---- Mangosplash Smiled "Yes it was" and walked back to camp under the moonlight. ---- Riverstar: On the way back, Riverstar started thinking about what to do with Silver. He should probably ask the Clan how she had acted while he was gone, then decide who would go to the Gathering. Oh, and he had to pick a deputy too... Deertail, maybe? Sparktail probably not, he shouldn't have brought Silver to the Clan, they don't randomly take in rogues, so Sparktail not yet... Mistfur: Mistfur's pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight, the few beams that made it into the den matching her pelt color and shining in the darkness. (Oh I thought he was done and back at camp. Sorry!) Silver: '''She saw Mistfur, again. “Hey, why aren’t you sleeping?” '''Sparktail: This woke him up. “May I ask you why you ''aren‘t sleeping?” ---- '''Oakfall:' Oakfall licked her expecting belly again and tried to go to sleep, but her kits were kicking her too hard. ---- (it's fine!) Mistfur: "I could ask you the same question," Mistfur said to Silver at the same time as Sparktail. She wasn't going to say the actual reason. Thinking about Deertail hardly counted as an acceptable reason, or anything acceptable. Riverstar: Riverstar figured that Deertail might be a bit young, and Swiftsong might work too. So that was it, Swiftsong would probably be the new deputy. He trotted back into the quiet camp, and he dipped his head to Mangosplash and headed towards the warriors' den before remembering he now slept in the leader's den. (Note: I can't tell the histories, ages, or anything else of the OCs without pages, so I'm relying on those who do) Silver: '''She saw Riverstar padding to the leader‘s den and walked up to him. “Riverstar, have you decided if I’m in the Clan?” ---- '''Riverstar: Riverstar hesitated, then spoke. "I think that you will have a trial in the Clan, to see how well you can integrate into the Clan, and then we will decide in a moon if you deserve a place." ---- Oof, should Oakfall’s kits be born now .-. ? ---- (sure) Silver: '''“Ok.” Day Four ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall suddenly found a deep pain coming from in between her legs and in her belly. Her breathing came fast. “HELP ME! MY KITS ARE COMING!” ---- Mangosplash Stared in awe Medicine cats can't have kits''she thought but she fetched thyme,chervil and borage "Breathe"she murmured to Oakfall. ---- (uhhh bad idea to use poppy seeds, try ragwort and chervil/fennel) (Oof sorry) '''Riverstar:' Riverstar heard a yowl and raced towards the source to see Oakfall kitting. I thought she had been looking plump, but still... MEDICINE CATS CAN'T HAVE KITS! Fox-dung, what will I do about this? he thought, trying to find a strong, sturdy stick for her to bite down on. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool stood dumbfounded at Oakfall's exclamation. Her... her kits? Pebblekit: Pebblekit tilted her head. Why is everyone making such loud noises? 18:43, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall finished giving birth and looked down at the kits suckling her belly. One a she-kit and one a tom-kit. She began to groom their pelts, uncomfortable with the setting she was in. ---- Silver: 'She stared in shock. ''I’ll have to go through that.... she thought. She knew she was about to have Sparktail‘s ''kits, but she didn’t tell anyone because she was still considered a rouge. ''I wonder whose they are? ''She thought, thinking about who their father was. She squirmed uncomfortably in her nest, knowing she was about to go through that. '''Sparktail: '“What is it?” 'Silver: '“Nothing.” ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool overcame her shock and hurried over to Oakfall. "Are you feeling okay?" 21:57, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: “Physically yes, emotionally no.” ---- Snowpool: Snowpool nodded in sympathy. "I think I know what you mean... What do you think you'll name your kits?" 22:02, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: “The scruffy mottled she-kit is Dustykit and the brown tom-kit is Muddykit.” Oakfall once again began to lick her kits, but mainly to distract herself. Silver: '''She padded over to Oakfall. “Who is the father?” She said, trying to look comfortable. ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall looked down at her paws, her tail around her kits. “A kittypet.” Deertail: 'As she returned from her walk, she heard gasps coming from the medicine den. She hurried over, eyes growing wide. She turned to Snowpool. "What happened?" '''Silver: '”Hey, it’s ok.“ she said to Oakfall. Then she whispered in Oakfall’s ear, “Im about to have Sparktail’s kits.” ---- (uhhhh oakfall's in the middle of the camp) '''Snowpool: She gestured toward Oakfall. "Oakfall had kits." 23:46, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (oh oof) Riverstar: Riverstar felt thoughts clash inside of him. The kits were okay, so that was good, but Oakfall had not only broken the medicine cat code, but the warrior code as well by having kits. ---- Piperthroat Oakfall shouldn't have done that because exile forever was the punishment for having kits with a kitty-pet but a Medicine cat '' she shuddered. '''Mangosplash' She sighed at least the kits would be safe. ---- Silver: '''A sharp pain went through her. ''What? No! Not now! Oakfall is nursing and Mangosplash is at the gathering! ''she thought. She then ran over to Oakfall and told her about the pain. But before she could finish, the pain got so bad, she fell. ---- (wow riverclan is having problems) (yea) '''Snowpool: Snowpool gasped and rushed over to Silver. "Are you giving birth? Oakfall—what should I do?" 10:48, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Silver: '''She was panting and yowling loudly. “H-h-help!” ---- '''Driftclaw Shook her head this was the worst time to kit,then she went to stand by Silver "Is there anything that I can do to help" she whispered hoarsely as the gray cat laid in pain. ---- Snowpool: "I—I think maybe get a stick for her to bite on," she said to Driftclaw, then turned to Silver. "Breathe. Breathe," she whispered. "Everything will be okay." 20:11, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Silver: '''”G-get Sparktail! He’s on a h-hunting pat-patrol!” She yowled. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool looked over her shoulder for some cat to help. "Uh...can someone go get Sparktail?" she called, hoping that a cat would hear her. She sat at Silver's side. "Shhh. Shhh. Breathe, Silver. Sparktail will come." 21:23, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Driftclaw Fetched a stick for Silver and gently laid it by Silver's mouth then ran to get Sparktail, she wasn't sure she wanted to have kits anymore. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool gently pushed the stick under Silver's muzzle. "Bite down on this if you need to. Sparktail's going to be here soon." 16:11, 23 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparktail: He came Into camp and was shocked at what he saw. Silver: She bit down, and three kits scrabbled towards her. A gray-brown she cat, a dark brown Tom and a pale gray Tom. “Lakekit, Duskkit, and Mintkit.” Sparktail: “Who is the father?” He asked. Silver: “You, Sparktail.” ---- Snowpool: Snowpool backed away to give the pair some space. "They're beautiful kits," she whispered just loud enough for Silver to hear. 13:25, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Riverstar: Riverstar had been watching what was going on, flicking his tail anxiously. He was glad that Silver was okay, but at the same time, thinking about Sparktail. The pair would have had to be together for a while for Silver to have given birth to his kits, which means that Sparktail had been seeing a loner. That's two cats that need punished now, he mentally groaned, thinking of Oakfall. Whatever happened to loyalty and following the code? ---- Mangosplash ''' Padded up to Riverstar "Are you doing okay" she asked with her tail twitching. She had heard far too many tales about leaders who had gone mad as a kit. ---- '''Deertail: ''Two more queens in the Clan? Deertail pondered. ''I know they're RiverClan kits, but... Oakfall and Silver of all mothers? A medicine cat and a loner? ''She knew that Riverstar was angry, it was in his eyes. Deertail shivered. ---- '''Silver: '“R-Riverstar?” She said fearfully, tucking her ears back and nudging her kits closer to her. “A-are you going to hurt them?” Sparktail: '''“No, he wouldn’t do that, Silver,” he spoke softly, rasping his tongue over her ear. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool heard Silver and padded over to the distressed queen. "I've been in RiverClan for a long time and I know that Riverstar would never hurt innocent kits, no matter who their parents were." ---- Driftclaw ''' "Snowpool is right" she said licking her paw, She didn't know what Silver's punishment would be, but it would most likely be after the kits stop nursing " Don't worry, It will be all right in the end" she soothed. '''Deertail: '''She sat in her den, worry surging through her. ''If Riverstar would be so mad at Silver and Oakfur for having kits, what if he found out about me and Mistfur? ''She shuddered, not wanting to even think about it. ---- '''Silver: '''She went back into her normal posture, still tense. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool read Deertail's mind said, "Deertail, I wouldn't worry about you and Mistfur. Riverstar is a fair leader and he would never give a cat a punishment just for loving someone that's the same gender. Silver and Oakfur broke the code, but you and Mistfur aren't." 18:29, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Deertail: '''She flinched at Snowpool's response. "H-How did you know? Like, about Mistfur and I..." ---- '''Snowpool: "I've seen you together," Snowpool said. "I don't think there's anything at all wrong with your relationship, no matter what other cats believe." 15:47, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''"I hope so..." Deertail said. Was it really ''that ''obvious that Deertail and Mistfur had something between them? ---- '''Piperthroat Stayed in camp, Riverstar didn't need another code breaker. She vowed that she would be loyal to to only Riverclan from now on. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall whimpered nervously as she nuzzled her kits, which were mewling at her belly. ---- Riverstar: Riverstar shook his head at Silver. “I won’t hurt kits. I can’t send you away while you’re nursing them either, so it looks like you get to stay.” Mistfur: Mistfur flicked her tail, half-listening to Riverstar’s decision and sidetracking herself with thoughts of Deertail. Fine, I’ll admit it, she internally told herself. I’m falling paws-over-tail (head over heels) for her. Somehow, admitting it, even to herself, made her feel a tiny bit better. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool laid her tail on Oakfall's shoulder. "Look, Riverstar's being so nice to Silver. I'm sure he wouldn't throw you out or anything. It'll be okay." 20:23, 10 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall ignored Snowpool and put her kits beside her chest. This only resulted them in crying out in annoyance as they were removed from her belly. Dustykit: The little kit had no idea what was going on, but why was she being poked at? And where did the milk go? ---- Snowwpool: "Oakfall, you have to let them drink," Snowpool meowed gently. "No one would harm your kits. Not even cats from another Clan." 1:50, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Riverstar: Riverstar turned to Oakfall, having heard the kits cry out. "You can let them feed, you know," he said. "I won't hurt them, or kick you out of the Clan. You can't be a medicine cat now though, and I'm not sure you can be one even after they're apprentices." Mistfur: Mistfur dropped her head onto her front paws, laying down. Alright, now that I've admitted it to myself, now what? Deertail: '''She looked over to Mistfur, flustered. ''What do I do... ''Deertail sat down in a patch of warm sunlight, basking in the heat. ---- '''Deertail: '''She padded to Mistfur, her fur growing warmer by the second. "Hey, Mistfur..." Deertail said to the gray she-cat. "I have something I need to tell you..." ---- '''Mangosplash Licked the ruffled fur around her throat, lying low was the best option the clan didn't need to know about the strange tabby cat wandering Thunderclan territory. ---- (adding a random elder (male) - Spottedpatch) Spottedpatch: Spottedpatch padded out of the elders' den. He'd been napping the whole day. He peered over to where the medicine cat laid in the middle of camp. "Oh, no," he groaned. "Not again." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Mistfur: Mistfur internally slammed her paws onto her racing heart and tried to sound calm. "Yeah?" she asked, in what she hoped was a normal voice. Riverstar: Riverstar heard Spottedpatch mutter something and padded closer. "Again?" he asked. ---- Spottedpatch: "Another unlawful kitting," Spottedpatch meowed. "I was taking a nap." 18 Dec. 2019 ---- Nightfrost: '“I’m back, Rive-“ he stopped. “Silverkit? And whose kits are those? Where have you been?” '''Silver: '“Relax, Nightfrost. These are my kits, plus, when Honeysong was exiled, she took, me with and I became Silver. Sparktail found me, I joined the clans, and then had kits.” 'Nightfrost: '“Bu-but, youve been gone for 25 moons!” 'Silver: '“You’re my brother. Wouldn’t Honeysong send you a sign I was alive? Or Oakriver?” 'Nightfrost: '“Just, never mind about all that, how did you find your way back?” 'Silver: '“Honeysong never left ThunderClan territory. She always felt like a part of ThunderClan and a part of StarClan. RiverClan didn’t feel like home to her, especially after she had a ThunderClan cat’s kits as a medicine cat.” ---- '''Deertail: '''Her heart was faster than that of a mouse. She took a deep breath and said. "I'm in love with you, Mistfur. With all of my heart." ---- '''Mangosplash: Gently walked up to Oakfall, she took a breath "I don't hold anything against you, I understand being looked down too". The one time she met her father he had said how much of a disappointment she was. ---- Bladetip: '''stretched and walked out of the warriors den, his muscles realized that he was actually waking and started working. ---- '''Willowpaw: She stood away from the crowd of cats. Willowpaw could catch some words of what was going on here and there. The she-cat didn't know much about herbs yet, being that this was the first moon as a medicine cat apprentice. ---- Bladetip: '''He joined the crowd of cats and saw his friend Willowpaw, "Hey whats happening? I over slept like a kittypet" ---- '''Spottedpatch: Spottedpatch spotted his daughter Snowpool and walked over to her. "How are your kits getting along?" he asked. Snowpool: "Very well," Snowpool replied. "Would you like to meet them, Father?" 23 Dec. 2019 Stormpaw: '''He padded along, looking for Willowpaw. Spotting her, he asked, “Hey Willowpaw, do you need help look for herbs?” '''Willowpaw: "Greetings, Bladetip. Apparently Oakfall had kits with a loner." She then spotted Stormpaw walking to her. He asked her if she needed help finding herbs. She replied with uncertainness, "S-sort of?" Bladetip: '''"A Loner?" Bladetip echoed, "Didn't excpect that coming. I'd never fall for even the most beautiful loner." ~ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing ---- '''Willowpaw: She flicked an ear. Willow murmured, "I don't understand cats who love other cats. What's so special about it?" ---- Bladetip: '''He nudged her side, "Well love is a mysterious feeling we can't understand until we actually experience. I mean I'm a warrior with my own secrets, who'd want to like an cat who was adopted by RiverClan? And you are a medcine cat right? So you can't like anybody." He sighed and looked up at the sky as if excpecting StarClan to give him the future. "I guess that makes two of us." ~ArachnidTheSkywingHivewing '''Willowpaw: "You are correct. But I see everybody else goofing off with their lives when they are loving or being loved by somebody. I think of love as a monster. Something that can ruin your life. Like Oakfall's. Oakfall has fallen in love with a loner and is good as dead. She's going to be most likely exiled." ---- Bladetip: '''"Hey! As a kit I was adopted into the clan. I was a loner. And Riverstar didn't kick me out or even kill me remember? And its not really that bad from what I know. So they like each other, sure in this case its bad but think about when two of the same Clan cats have kits? More warriors and cats for the clan." ~ArachnidTheSkywingHivewing ---- '''Willowpaw: "You were a kit at that time. We're talking about grown cats. It's their responsibility to make their own choices. Anyways, Oakfall broke the medicine cat code. Most leaders banish their medicine cats if they ever fell in love and had kits. If Oakfall was to survive on her own, that could be terrible. She most likely hasn't learned to fight, besides defense moves, and catch other prey besides fish." ---- Bladetip: 'Shuddered at the thought of the kits seeing their mother get exiled or killed. "They can't do any of that right? She needs to feed them until they are old enough to eat prey." '' Their mother is still way better then mine who left me a few moons after my birth. Not because someone made her, she wanted to lose me. ~Arachnid ---- '''Willowpaw: "I'm assuming that until the kits can eat solid prey, will then they exile her." ---- Bladetip: '''"How many kits? And has she decided the names yet?" ~Arachnid ---- '''Willowpaw: She replied, "Two kits. I don't know the names of them, though." Bladetip: "'''Is Oakfall injured?" he didn't want to see if their was any blood, blood always made him sad, not just because it makes you think who lost this, but it reminded him of the thing he shouldn't be thinking about. ---- '''Willowpaw: "I don't think so." ---- Bladetip: 'Suddenly felt his stomach turn, "I'm gonna go hunting." he said. ---- '''Stormpaw: '“Uh, my mentor just had kits with a loner, Silver, and Oakfall just had kits with a kittypet. And, Willowpaw, I-I need to tell you something. Follow me,” he said, padding into the forest. ---- (I kinda want Sidewinder to appear but no) '''Bladetip: Sat next to the river bank, watching the salmon swim by. He fished one out with his mouth and set it aside. ---- Willowpaw: She followed Stormpaw into the forest. ---- Bladetip: '''Ears perked up when he heard the sound of pawsteps. He picked up the salmon in his jaws to hide his scent and quietly followed what he was hearing. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur’s heart leapt and, for once, she didn’t yell at it to stop. “Really!? Me too! I mean, not with myself, obviously, but with you is what I meant...” Mistfur stopped herself from babbling and went back to mentally yelling at herself. Augh, I sounded like such a mousebrain! Stormpaw: '''“Willowpaw, I wish you didn’t become a medicine cat,” He said when they were deep in the forest. “I-I, I love you, Willowpaw, but if you want to be a medicine cat, I’m not going to stop you.“ '''Willowpaw: She paused for a moment, shocked. What was she supposed to say? Willowpaw didn't feel the same back to Stormpaw, or at least what she thought what love felt like. "I-I don't know, Stormpaw," she replied nervously. Willowpaw stared at the ground. "I decided to take the path of a medicine cat. It might be too late for me to turn back and choose a life as a normal apprentice. I'm not allowed to love, and I never felt love for anybody besides kin. I don't want to break the code. I just don't . . . understand. Why do you love me? Why is it so difficult? Can't I just - I'm not saying I love you or anything - but, can't I just love and be a medicine cat?" ---- Bladetip: ''' Carrying prey in his mouth Badetip followed the scent. It was hard when you have juicy prey in your mouth as it blocked the smell a bit. He finally found what he was looking for. ''Willowpaw and Stormpaw...'what are they doing?~Arachnid'' 'Stormpaw: '“I-I‘m sorry, it’s just, you’re nice, funny, and I really miss playing with you like we did when we were kits. I just wanted to tell you....” he said, breaking into tears as he ran to the river. '''Willowpaw: "Stormpaw!" she cried out. "Wait! I-I . . . also miss playing with you when we were kits," Willowpaw admitted quietly. "We can still spend time together, even if we're both not taking the same path." ---- Silver: 'She wondered why everyone was so quiet. ---- '''Bladetip: '''He opened and closed his mouth, letting the salmon fall on the floor. No, No, if WillowPaw likes him back they may have kits. Oh, StarClan help me! Riverstar will have their heads.'' ---- '''Spottedpatch: Spottedpatch took to Snowpool's kits right away. They were so energetic and innocent! He wondered if they would be friends with Oakfall's and Silver's kits. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Oakfall: Her kits had stopped mewling and were now sleeping. Well, Dustykit was, Muddykit was flicking his eyes open. ---- Lilykit: Lilykit mewed a hello to Muddykit. Pebblekit: Pebblekit poked Dustykit to see if he would wake up. 28 Dec. 2019 ---- Oakfall: Oakfall gently nuzzled Lilykit and Pebblekit away. “They’re too young to play.” Muddykit: Muddykit looked at Lilykit, interested while his sister mewled in indignation. ---- Lakekit: '''She squirmed over to Lilykit, Pebblekit, Muddykit, and Dustykit with Duskkit. '''Mintkit: '''He decided to squirm over to Mangosplash and tried to eat her foot. ---- '''Muddykit: Muddykit began to squirm over to Lakekit(the new cat), but was held back by Oakfall. ---- Duskkit: '''He was squirming over to Dustykit. '''Silver: '''She walked closer to her kits, then laid back down. ---- '''Pebblekit: Pebblekit scampered over to Silver's kits. Yay! A whole bunch of new friends! Lilykit: Lilykit wondered where Rainkit was. Snowpool: Snowpool glanced toward her kits and saw that they were trying to play with the newborns. "Gentle," she meowed. "Oakfall is right. These kits aren't ready to play with you yet, but they will be soon." 28 Dec. 2019 ---- Littlekit: 'She ran over to Lilykit and Pebblekit. '''Shiverfall: “'Be careful, Littlekit!” ---- '''Lilykit: Lilykit perked her head up as she saw Littlekit running toward her. A new playmate! she thought, Rainkit forgotten. 28 Dec. 2019 ---- Oakfall: Oakfall inwardly thanked Snowpool and pushed Dustykit, who was mewling, closer to her chest to try and coax her back into sleep. While she did this, Muddykit managed to get a foot away from her. ---- Dappledsun: she crept up a little colser to the edge of camp, and watched all the cats. how would this ever work even if I am a riverclan cat by blood they would never let me join the clan. ''She sighs, looking down at her paws. Padding away quietly and curling up under a small tree. User:IndigoxFathom December 30, 2019 ---- '''Deertail: '''She purred happily, knowing that for once, she had someone she could call 'more-than-a-friend." Her face was bright red, and she wasn't keen on hiding it this time. ---- '''Dappledsun': Curled unterneath the small tree she shivvered the wind piercing through her fur. Standing, she shakes fluffing up her fur, and walking through the trees as the sun fades slowly. Sighing she looks up at the stars. I know you are there please help me I dont know what to do. she ''drag her claws down the tree next to her, and crumples down to the floor at its base. she Staggers to her feet mindlessly walking, only hearing the sounds of twigs and leaves under her. Withought realizing it she found herself standing at the entrance to riverclan camp. she drowsily walks to a group of reeds collapsing in the center. User:IndigoxFathom December 30, 2019 ---- '''Pebblekit:' Pebblekit watched Muddykit and Dustykit with interest. She wished she could play with them. 31 Dec. 2019 ---- Bladetip: Returned to camp not knowing what he just experienced ---- Oakfall: Oakfall carried Muddykit back to her. “Stay.” She said as Dustykit continued to mewl. ---- Bladetip: 'Dropped his Salmon on the freshkill pile ---- (May I join this Roleplay?) Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 04:31, January 14, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Dappledsun: ' Dapplesun stood, peeked out of the reeds, and bounded away hoping no one saw her. She stops at the river, crouching at the bank and bent down drinking. Seeing a flash of scales she pounces, coming back up with a pike and dropping it on the bank. She sighs and wades into the cool water diving and just enjoying the pull of the current on her fur. She surfaces with another fish this time a salmon. Dropping it next to the pike she dives back into the water easily gliding over the surface, and slicing through the current. ---- (Well here goes nothing Im adding Larksplash Is that ok?? aaaah im am completely awful at this. XD) '''Larksplash: Larksplash padded through the camp grabbing a pice of freshkill and settling down to eat it on a sunny rock. User:IndigoxFathom Dec 31, 2019 ---- Bladetip: '''Wasn't as hungry so he picked out a very small fish to eat, " ---- '''Willowpaw: '''She watched Stormpaw flee to the river. Disappointed, she went back to the camp. ---- '''Larksplash: '''Ducked into Riverstar's den, and called out to him. ---- '''Bladetip: '''Noticing the sad look on Willowpaw's face, "Are you ok?" ---- '''Willowpaw: "I'm . . . not. I might have just lost a friend." ---- Bladetip: "'''Losing freinds is almost as hard as losing your kit or your mate." Bladetip said ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing (talk) 23:39, January 10, 2020 (UTC)Arachnid ---- '''Willowpaw: "Though I don't have to worry about that," she pointed out. ---- Bladetip: "Correct. Your a medicine cat. Its agianst the code for them to have kits or mates. RIverstar already has to deal Oakfall."ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing (talk) 17:48, January 11, 2020 (UTC)ArachnidTheSkywingHivewing ---- Willowpaw: "Poor Riverstar. He shouldn't have to deal with problems like that." ---- Oakfall: Oakfall shoved Muddykit closer to his sister. Now stay! Bladetip: '''"Which is why you shouldn't make him." Bladetip pointed out ---- '''Willowpaw: She understood what Bladetip was talking about and flattened her ears. "How dare you call me a traitor? I'm loyal to the medicine cat code!" ---- Bladetip: '''Was surprised by the medicine cats sudden aggresion, "I didn't call you a traitor." he said ---- '''Willowpaw: Willowpaw's bad mood was already beginning to build. "It sounded like it," she hissed. ---- Bladetip: '''Tail lashing, "I would never." he said, "You're my fellow Clanmate and friend." ---- '''Larksplash: '''Larksplash padded over to the quarreling cats, and opened her mouth to say something but frowned and turned letting the two figure it out. He walked over too the fresh Kill pile, and grabbed a vole settling down to eat it in a small patch of sunshine . User:IndigoxFathom Jan 11, 2020 ---- @IndigoxFathom Bladetip and Willowpaw weren't yelling ---- (ok I’ll fix it thx for telling me -Indigo) ---- '''Willowpaw: "I-I just need time alone." She turned away from him and went into the forest. He used to be my friend. Is he still my friend? I don't know anymore, she thought. ---- Bladetip: '''Watched the apprentice walk away, he walked over to the prey pile and ate a salmon ---- (Yo, could I join this roleplay? I read the rules and I think I'm ready to try) Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 04:33, January 14, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan Well, I know I dont need to ask, but I didn't want to jump in suddenly Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 04:34, January 14, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- (yeah, I just said I returned from hunting or a patrol, and do some stuff XD if you want you can interact with Larksplash if ya want -Indigo) '''Larksplash: Larksplash stretched, and yawned standing, shaking his fur out, and walking over too a stump and leaping up, and sitting down grooming his chest. A spader jumped up next to me, and he flipped out, falling off the log and flopping on his back he laughs realizing it was only a spider. User:IndigoxFathom Jan 13, 2020 (ok ima try) A cat slid through the bushes, shaking herself off before noticing Larksplash. ---- Larksplash: Larksplash hoisted himself to his feet, and ruffled his fur, hearing a rustle he drops into a crouch and stalks forward, leaping at where the sound came, before crashing into an unfamiliar cat. Wait what! A cat I thought i heard a vole. ''He blinks, tripping over his paws, he falls, and flops on the floor, rememb ering there was a cat he stumbles to his feet, and says "W-who are you I-I am trained to attack intruders, and I won't hesitate" ''Gosh dang it I sound like a kitten, why can't I just get this right. User:IndigoxFathom Jan 17, 2020 The cat didn't seem very threatened, despite her size. "Oh wow! I'm shaking in my paws!" she said sarcasticly. "What are you going to do, sratch me?" She looked at Larksplash's neck. "So you aren't a kittpet eh? Whats your name?" Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 18:31, January 17, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warrriorfan ---- Stormpaw: ''Should I go talk to her? He thought. He felt bad, he really did. He went back to where Willowpaw was, and only saw Bladetip, so he followed her scent, finding her. “Willowpaw, I, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you...” he said to her with a sorrowful expression on his face. -Moonwing ---- '''Blaqdetip: 'Stormpaw, I know you like her. ''he thought, ''But Riverstar already has other things to deal with. You shouldn't make it one more. ''He looked up at the sky, ''Won't anyone listen and follow StarClan these days? ---- Willowpaw: She gazed into his sad eyes. "I . . . It's fine," she said, unsure if it was the truth. ---- Larksplash: 'Larksplash opened his mouth to say somthing but instead said "Larksplash, Im Larksplash". He snorted, and looked at her quizzically, "and no i am not a kittypet who are you?". He padded a little closer, and sat down. ''I should call for help but Riverstar has a lot on his plate and maybe this cat dosent want a fight ill talk this out. '' User:IndigoxFathom Jan 17, 2020 (how do you know what a plate is lol! ???: She hesiteated, and seemed in thought. "My name is...Jewel" she said finally. "Why aren't you calling a-i mean other cats?" ''She was stuttering a lot and seemed to know something. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 05:03, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Larksplash: Larksplash, looked at the cat, and said "well, do you want to harm me, I see no reason to hurt you if unprovoked". Jewel, a strange name. I wonder what this cat wants. He shrugged. User:IndigoxFathom Jan 17, 2020 (XD idk its a saying I use now that i thik about it plates dont exist to them Lmao) Bladetip: 'Heard a bunch of yowls coming from outside the camp, ''Spies?, ''he thought, confused he quietly came over Jewel:"no I'm just-" she paused and snifffed the air. "Are there cats nearby?" Her fur bristled as if they could jump out at any moment to slaughter her. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 17:14, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Bladetip: '''Went through the dense plants and suddenly found Larkspalsh and an unfamilair cat talking, "Whats going on?" he demanded ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing (talk) 18:02, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Arachnid Jewel: Jewel hissed and unsheathed her claws despite herself being a little bigger than and apprentice. She prowled closer to Bladetip. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 17:14, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Bladetip: '"Who are you?" Bladetip asked, the aggresivness in his voice was suddenly gone, "Your a rouge aren't you? You don't have the scent of any Clan cat." ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing (talk) 18:02, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Arachnid ---- '''Larksplash: Larksplash growled in exasparation, and jumped between them, "no stop I don't care If you need somthing to prove or well I dont even know why you are here, but can we talk through this please". His tail lashed from side to side. Larksplash looked at Jewel, and said "Jewel this is Blatetip, Bladetip this is Jewel". He looked from Bladetip to Jewel. "Riverstar does not need another warrior hurt with no medicine cat, and she doesent need to limp away". User:IndigoxFathom Jan 18,2020---- Jewel: Jewel scowled. "So your friend here won't attack me?" she growled, her pelt still bristling. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 19:07, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan Bladetip: '''"Why would I?" he said, "She hasn't attacked." ---- '''Larksplash: Larksplash looked at Jewel, and said no, no he wont", he looked at Bladetip, and blinked No he woundnt why would he, or maybe he wound, I dont know, but she has done nothing wrong maybe she is lost? ''He sat down, and looked from Bladetip to Jewel, "why might you be here?", he asked, looking at Jewel. User:IndigoxFathom Jan 18,2020 Jewel: "Just passing through. I uhhhhh a loner." she said suspiciously. "Why might ''you ''be here?"'' Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 19:22, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewestar warriofan ---- Larksplash: "I live here". He laughed, and said, " I can help you "pass through", but im not supposed to just let you free because at this point you should have already been kicked out in a not so friendly way". User:IndigoxFathom Jan 18,2020 Jewel: "May I ask where is here? Or are we going to battle it out first?" she said. Bladetip: '"Riverclan." Bladetip explained, "One of the four clans of the forest, we also have ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan. And they are not as freindly to rouges as we are." Jewel: "Whats a Clan?" she asked. ''That sounded ay to forced. She thought. ---- '''Larksplash: "its like a tribe of cats working together" User:IndigoxFathom Jan 18,2020 Jewel: "Can I see?" she asked. I really need a home right now. She thought.'' Even half of one''. (alright ima be back in a while if you want you and Bladetip can have a talk abot showing me or somethin') Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 19:56, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan (@Indigo, I think you mean a group of cats) Bladetip: '''"I think so, Riverstar might not mind. But then again, he could." ---- '''Redbloom: Redbloom from SkyClan padded over the boundary to RiverClan territory. As she began to walk further into the territory, her posture slumped and her ears folded back. I know that we have the right to be here, she thought, but I hate the idea that they could attack us at any time. '' Eventually she forced herself to relax. "C'mon, Owlpaw." -AlexTheSnivy ---- '''Owlpaw:' Owlpaw was being her emotionless self. She padded beside Redbloom in search of herbs. ---- Bladetip: '''Paused, he could of sworn he caught the slight scent of SkyClan cats, "Larksplash can you take Jewel to RiverClan? I need to hunt." ---- '''Larksplash: Larksplash nodded, and motioned for Jewel tofollow him. User:IndigoxFathom Jan 19, 2020 Jewel: Jewel glared at Bladetip suspiciously one more time before following Larksplash throgh the undergrowth Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 20:38, January 20, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- Bladetip: '''followed his nose to the faint scent of Skyclan, ''What are they doing in our territory?, ''he finally stumbled upon the two cats, the medicine cat Redbloom, and the apprentice, Owlpaw, he stepped out of the shadows, ''Medicine cats don't fight so theirs no need to be aggresive. ''"What are you two doing in RiverClan?" he asked ---- '''Redbloom: Redbloom's fur shot into the air at the sound of the tom's voice, making her look like a giant ball of fluff. After a small bout of freaking out, the medicine cat finally pulled herself together and forced her fur flat. "Looking for herbs. Why are you allowed to ask?" -AlexTheSnivy ---- Bladetip: '''"But your in RiverClan territory." he said, "Couldn't you smell our scent markers?" ---- '''Owlpaw: She sighed. "We aren't that dumb." ---- Bladetip: "'''Nobody is," Bladetip said, "I have no right to attack any medicine cat. Plus, even if I did I would be out numbered." ---- Jewel: Jewel flicked her tail impatiently for a while before following Larksplash through a bush. The camp was beautiful. "Wow! -uh I mean, I've seen better." Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 01:04, January 23, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorafan ---- (i feel like i haven't been here in forever, so I'm just going to post something random) '''Lilykit: Lilykit whined. No one was playing with her! She poked her sleeping sister, Rainkit, to see if she would wake up. Snowpool: "Don't disturb Rainkit," Snowpool meowed, nudging Lilykit away gently. "She's probably having very nice dreams." ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 12:23, January 23, 2020 (UTC) ---- (Hmm, I kinda want Riverstar to be homophobic due to background stuff {aka mom left him and his father for another she-cat}, so he disapproves of Deertail and Mistfur, then eventually understands that it's not bad after having like 90% of his Clan yell at him. Ok, maybe they don't yell at him. Just random actual character development thing. It might be a bad idea though, because I think any form of homophobia is against the rules... -Star) Rainkit: Rainkit shifted in her sleep, wrapping her tail over her nose. Mistfur: Mistfur twined her tail with Deertail's, suddenly nervous. ---- Larksplash: Larksplash scoffed, and said, "it dosent get any better than this" grinning, he padded over to the leader's den, and poked his head in, "hello" he called out. User:IndigoxFathom Jan 25, 2020 ---- (@Star I think it would be okay given that it's a character. I've written about plenty of homophobic characters on pages with LGBT+ protagonists. I'm not sure though, probably ask Moon or Frost.) Lilykit: Lilykit spotted Rainkit's movement and stared at her sister, intrigued. Is she finally waking up? ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 01:43, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ---- Redbloom: "We are looking for herbs. The herb that we are looking for isn't on our territory. Let us pass." She tried to look as brave as possible. -AlexTheSnivy Bladetip: '''Stared at her for a few moments, almost hypnotized by her, then he cleared his head, "Go ahead," he said Jewel: Jewels fur bristled and she let out a silent hiss as if nervous to meet anoter Clan cat. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 01:48, January 28, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Deertail: '''Deertail nuzzled Mistfur affectionately. ''I've found someone who loves me back... '' ---- '''Rainkit: Rainkit mewed softly, waking up. She stretched and yawned, showing needle-sharp teeth. Mistfur: A purr escaped Mistfur’s throat as she nuzzled Deertail back. Starflight897 (talk) 20:24, February 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- Lilykit: Excitement coursed through Lilykit's body. Now we can play! She bounded over Rainkit's paws. "Rainkit!" she mewed. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 20:28, February 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- Rainkit: Rainkit mewed back in response, grinning at Lilykit. Riverstar: Riverstar glanced around, his gaze flicking from cat to cat and stopping when he saw Deertail and Mistfur nuzzling. A sour taste rose in his mouth, and he silently hissed at a memory they brought up. He padded over and roughly asked Deertail to go on a border patrol with him and... he glanced around. “Bladetip!” he called. “Come on patrol with us!” Starflight897 (talk) 20:35, February 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- Redbloom: That was...surprisingly easy? "Okay, then." She motioned to Owlpaw to help her search. -AlexTheSnivy ---- Lilykit: "Let's play!" Lilykit said, looking around for a moss-ball. She poked Snowpool. "Mommy, do you have a moss-ball?" Snowpool: "No, sorry, dear," Snowpool responded. "Er... why don't you come up with a different game to play. I can get you a moss-ball later." ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 22:45, February 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- Bladetip:' Sat near the prey pile and started to wash his chest' ~~ArachnidTheHiveWingSkyWing ---- Riverstar: Riverstar padded towards the camp exit, glancing behind him to make sure that Deertail was following. Starflight897 (talk) 03:20, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ---- Bladetip: '''Went to the prey pile and took a small fish from it ---- '''Owlpaw: She nodded in response and began looking. ---- Bladetip: '''Looked up, "Coming RIverStar," he said finishing off his fish before walking over to his leader ---- (Ok so I just realized a problem. Moonwing left and she was playing several important characters like Silver and Sparktail. So now what do we do? -Qibli) (oof can someone else take over? -Jewel*) (Which other characters did they influence? I know that Sparktail was mostly involved due to Silver, and Silver was having illegal kits... was anyone playing those kits or could we just kinda cut them out of the rp? -Star) (Moonwing was playing all of Silver's kits. I guess we could just pretend Sparktail, Silver, and her kits never existed -Qibli) ---- '''Rainkit: Rainkit thought for a second. “What about warrior-and-mouse? One of us is the mouse, and they run while the warrior tries to catch them!” Riverstar: Riverstar’s slight flash of guilt at separating the she-cats was stomped out when Mistfur shot Deertail a look full of love before turning and padding off. Starflight897 (talk) 00:58, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ---- Bladetip: '''"Where we going to hunt?" he asked ---- '''Muddykit: Muddykit was trying to run over to Lilykit and Rainkit, but Oakfall held him firmly by the scruff, upsetting Dustykit. ---- (Idk maybe we should cut out the kits if none was playing them) Jewel: Jewel crouched down as Riverstar emerged from her den. She saw her talk to a few cats then leave. "Where is she going?" Jewel asked Larksplash. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 14:34, February 12, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- Lilykit: "I guess," Lilykit said. "But only if I'' get to be the warrior first." ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']]'' 20:44, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ---- Riverstar: "We can try the far corner of our territory, by the river." It'll keep us away for longer, and maybe Mistfur will have found something to do. Mistfur: Mistfur blinked sadly as Riverstar led the patrol away. Rainkit: "Fine! I get a headstart though!" she chirped, dashing off. (Have Bladetip make a good catch or two, RiverClan needs a deputy and Bladetip is kinda one of like 2 warriors, so he's likely ending up as deputy) ---- Lilykit: Lilykit waited two seconds before speeding after her sister. "I'm gonna catch you!" she purred. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 21:52, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ---- Rainkit: "No you won't!" she called back, happily bounding towards the edge of camp. I can lose her in the reeds! ---- Bladetip: Searched the forest for prey he got near the river and saw several plump salmon swimming, he paused for a minute, then swifty impaled one fish and snatched another up in his jaws (Wow, thank you Starflight! I know he has a 50% chance of not being deputy but the thought of him being a deputy or close to is so exciting to think about) ---- Lilykit: Lilykit saw where Rainkit was going and a thought came into her mind. Instead of heading straight for her sister, she cut across to the side and began stealthily approaching the reeds. She almost tripped a few times in her "hunting crouch," but she was proud of her accomplishment. Snowpool: Snowpool stifled a purr when she saw Lilykit in "stealth mode." Pebblekit: Pebblekit looked longingly over at Muddykit and Dustykit. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 11:47, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ---- Bladetip: '''Looked at his catch, "That should be good enough." he said, "Should I put it in the prey pile or feed queens and elders?" (Where did @IndigoxFathom go? he hasn't been on any roleplays -Jewel*) (I don't know, and also don't gender assume please, they said on their profile that they're female -Qibli) (Ahh sorry, Ive been drowning in schoolwork lately, i am a girl, its ok and anyway we all make mistakes, but thank you Qibli-Indigo :] ) ----'''Larksplash: Larksplash jogged over to Bladetip, and asked, "do you know where Riverstar is?" -IndigoxFathom Category:Public Category:Role Playing Centers